Mannequin
by PhiBell
Summary: Berumur 7 tahun adalah pembunuh profesional. Siapa yang akan percaya bualan itu? tapi, itu nyata. Haruno Sakura yang baru saja menginjak umur 7 tahun sudah melenyapkan nyawa kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Tumbuh menjadi seorang pembunuh. Apakah Sakura mampu? dan bahagia dengan kehidupan macam itu? /BadSummary/ -Mina No Bell Original Story-
1. Keinginan

**Mannequin**

Chapter 1 : _Keinginan_

Genre : Thrill, Mystery, Angst

Characters : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Rin Haruno, Shin Haruno.

 **Disclaimer :** **Naruto and all characters** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but **Mannequin** belongs to Mina No Bell.

 **Warning : Typo(s) , AU, Sakura no Yandere, Death Character's.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Read And don't forget to Review**

 **Mina No Bell Present**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mannequin, Mannequin**_

 _ **Itulah permainanku**_

 _ **Bongkar, Pasang**_

 _ **Itulah keinginanku**_

 _ **Watashi wa no kira ga ja'nai desu ka?**_

 _ **Watashi wa No player Game, Mannequin**_

 _ **Mannequin, Mannequin**_

 _ **Kimi wa shine desu**_

 _ **Mannequin, Mannequin**_

 _ **Atashi ga Kira ja'nai.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Haha, Chichi." Suara Manis nan lembut Gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun tersebut mendayu memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuanya yang sudah terlelap dikamar tidur mereka.

"Haha, bolehkah Sakura Masuk? Haha?" panggilnya lagi. Tak ada jawaban hingga tak lama kemudian terdengar suara.

"Masuk saja Saku," Ucap Rin dengan suara serak benar benar menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Sakura masuk dengan perlahan kedalam kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik mainan Mannequinnya. Gadis yang mencintai Mannequin ini menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dengan senyum yang sedikit mengerikan. Namun Rin-Ibu Sakura- sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Haha, aku ingin Mannequin lagi," Ucap Sakura manja.

"Tapi Saku, Mannequin-mu sudah sangat banyak, bahkan digudang pun penuh dengan Mannequin, untuk apalagi kau menginginkannya?" ucap Rin dengan suara lembut sembari mengelus pelan kepala putri kecilnya tersebut.

"T-tapi Saku bosan Haha, Saku ingin Mannequin yang lain. Saku bosan dengan Mannequin-Mannequin yang seperti itu, Saku ingin yang lain." Sakura menggenggam selimut yang dikenakan Rin, saat ini posisi Rin sedang berbaring diranjang dengan menghadap kearah putri kecilnya tersebut.

"Mannequin seperti apa yang kau inginkan lagi? Kami akan membelikannya apapun untukmu, Saku." Ucap Rin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura menggeleng pelan, matanya tertutup dan kembali terbuka.

"Tidak bisa dibeli, Haha. Aku ingin Mannequin buatanku sendiri, dengan kedua tanganku ini," Sakura mengangkat kedua tangan kecilnya kedepan wajah ibunya dengan penuh senyum mengerikan.

"Maksudmu? Memangnya Saku ingin Mannequin seperti apa? Kalau begitu buatlah dengan sesuka hatimu Saku, kami pasti mengizinkannya," Rin dengan lembut menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Benarkah Haha memperbolehkannya?" ucap Sakura senang.

"Tentu saja, apa saja asal membuat putriku ini bahagia, apa saja." Ucap Rin dengan semangat dan senang, ia sangat menyayangi putri satu-satunya ini.

"Terimakasih Haha, Terimakasih banyak." Sakura mengambil sesuatu dibalik papan Mannequin kesayangan yang ia bawa tadi. Sebuah benda berbentuk tabung kecil layaknya tempat untuk parfum pada umumnya. namun tempat itu bukan diperuntukkan Untuk parfum.

"Apa itu Saku?" Tanya Rin memandangi botol itu curiga.

"Salah satu alat untuk membuat Mannequin yang kubilang tadi, Haha." Entah kenapa, Rin dapat merasakan suara putrinya berubah menjadi sedikit datar dan aura aura mengancam yang keluar dari tubuh putrinya, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin, Sakura adalah putrinya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan alat ini pada Haha, Haha jangan marah ya," Ucap Sakura menggenggam alat tersebut dengan erat, ia menatap Rin dengan lurus dan tidak berekspersi.

Sakura menyempotkan cairan kewajah Rin dengan satu kali gerakan tangan. Membuat Rin terhentak kaget, ia berteriak dan menggeliat dari kasurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura!" lalu tak butuh waktu lama sampai pandangannya mengabur dan membuatnya pingsan pingsan. Shin Haruno pun terhentak kaget, dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menghampiri istri dan putrinya tercinta.

"Ada apa ini!" teriaknya keras melihat Istri tercintanya tergeletak pingsan diatas karpet. Sakura menatapnya dengan santai. Shin berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan istrinya tersebut.

"Rin, Rin, ada apa denganmu!" teriak Shin. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa putrinya membawa tabung berisi cairan berbahaya yang digunakan dalam medis untuk membuat orang tertidur. Entah darimana Sakura mendapatkannya.

"Chichi," panggil Sakura lembut. Shin menoleh dengan wajar khawatir. Sakura pun menyemprotkan cairan tersebut diwajah Ayahnya. Shin kaget dan segera mengelap cairan tersebut. Namun usaha yang ia lakukan sia-sia karena cairan itu amat berbahaya. Tak lama kemudia Iapun merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur dan ia terjatuh pingsan.

"Selamat tidur, Chichi, Haha." Bisik Sakura dengan sangat lembut. Membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Sakura menyeret kedua orang tuanya keruang bawah tanah yang digunakan untuk menyimpan Mannequin Mannequin yang selama ini ia kumpulkan. Setelah sudah, ia menunggu sampai salah satu dari mereka terbangun. Tidak memakan waktu lama sampai kemudian Rin pun terbangun. ia sangat terkejut tentang keberadaan mereka, yang ia ingat hanya ia sedang mengobrol dengan putrinya lalu ia pingsan.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kami!" Teriak Rin panik. Ia tidak menyangka putrinya akan melakukan ini padanya. Firasat burukpun berdatangan kekepalanya. Entah apa yang akan Sakura lakukan pada mereka.

"membuat yang kubilang tadi pada Haha, seingatku Haha memperbolehkannya dan berjanji tidak akan memarahiku. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi sampai aku akan antar kalian menuju tempat yang dinamakan Surga itu. Seharusnya kalian senang dan berterimakasih padaku," Sakura mengasah pisaunya dengan wajah mengerikan dan menaruhnya rapih diatas sebuah meja yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Sa-Saku, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kami?" Ucap Rin dengan takut.

"Membunuh kalian lalu menjadikan kalian Mannequin yang ku damba-dambakan selama ini," Sakura memilih alat apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk ini. beberapa alat yang Ibunya gunakan untuk memasakpun sudah ia letakkan dengan rapih disana.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Sakura! Lepaskan Haha! Lepaskan," Rin memberontak berusaha untuk terlepas dari tali yang mengikatnya kencang.

"Tidak, Haha. Saku ingin Mannequin baru." Sakura menghampiri Rin dengan menyeret sebuah kapak besar hingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan yang mengerikan.

"Ti-tidak Sakura, ja-jangan, jangan! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa," Jerit Rin.

"Sssttttt, jangan berteriak Haha, aku tidak ingin suara indahmu itu habis." Ucap Sakura menenangkan Ibunya. Dan tentu saja hal itu percuma.

Sakura mengangkat kapak besarnya dan menatap Rin kosong. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat mengerikan.

"Selamat tidur, Haha."

 _ **Crrasssssssss …**_

Sakura tersenyum bangga melihat hasil karyanya. Tubuhnya terciprat darah-darah sang Ibu. Kepalanya Rin telah menggelinding jauh menyebabkan banyak darah berceceran di lantai tersebut. Sakura melihat masih adanya tanda tanda kehidupan dari kejang-kejang yang ia lihat dari tubuh Hahanya tercintanya. Ia berjalan santai menuju kepala Rin berada. Ia mengangkat kepala yang telah terpenggal tersebut dengan menggenggam rambut merah muda cantik milik Rin dan. Ia tersenyum bangga yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. Seorang anak manis melakukan ini kepada orang tuanya, bahkan orang bodohpun tidak akan percaya.

"Haha terlihat sangat cantik jika begini." Ucap Sakura sembari menaruh kepala Rin di atas meja yang tak jauh darinya. Bibir mungilnya mulai bergerak, mengalunkan sebuah Lagu buatannya sendiri dan hanya akan menjadi miliknya- yang tak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Mannequin, Mannequin, Inilah permainanku. Bongkar, Pasang, Inilah keinginanku," ia mengalunkan lagu tersebut dengan suara yang amat lembut tampak sangat mengerikan.

"Watashi wa no Kira ga Ja'nai desu ka? Watashi no player game.. Mannequin"

"Mannequin, Mannequin. Kimi no koto shine desu. Mannequin, Mannequin. Atashi ga Kira ja'nai." Ia mengambil sebuah pisau yang ia asah sebelumnya. Ia berjalan dengan santai kearah mayat ibunya. Ia menggoreskan pisau tajam tersebut pada satu per satu jemari Ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Ia memotong satu persatu jemari Rin dengan penuh rasa bahagia, entah kenapa Sakura sangat bahagia melihat sang Ibu tergeletak tak bernyawa dihadapannya.

"Tangan Kaa-chan sangat Halus, Saku suka. Jadi apa boleh Saku potong? Agar bisa Saku pajang. Dan agar Saku selalu ingat betapa halusnya tanganmu ini," Ucapnya dengan lembut. Ia memotong semua jemari-jemari yang ada dikedua tangan Rin. Setelah jemari-jemari itu telah terpotong, ia kembali berjalan ke meja tempat ia meletakkan kepala Hahanya tercinta itu untuk meletakkan 10 potong jari yang ia dapatkan. "Darah Haha banyak sekali, Haha bisa mati kalau kehabisan darah begini. Saku lap ya?" Ia berbicara sendiri. Apa ia sudah gila? Tentu saja iya. Anak mana yang tidak gila jika membunuh ibunya sendiri. ia mengelap meja tersebut dengan beberapa kain yang berceceran dilantai.

Sakura menyadari pergerakan kecil dari tempat sang Ayah terbaring lemas. Ia menoleh dengan penuh senyum yang terpasang diwajah manisnya. Ia menghampiri ayahnya dan berjongkok didepannya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya itu. Sebelumnya ia telah menggenggam sebatang kayu yang besar dibalik punggungnya.

Shin membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya masih kabur. Ia lupa apa yang dilakukan Sakura padanya tadi. Setelah sekian lama pandangannya mulai jelas dan ia melihat putrinya sedang berjongkok didepannya dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya bahkan warna Surainya pun berubah karena darah tersebut. Tak lupa dengan senyum mengerikan yang terpasang disana.

Ia terkejut dengan pemandangan Tragis dihadapannya. Yang membuat ia Sangat terkejut ia melihat Ada tubuh seorang wanita yang tergeletak tanpa kepala yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia yakin itu adalah tubuh Rin, istrinya. Air mata mulai menyeruak keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"R-rin, Rin? Rinnn! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Rin!" Jerit Shin dengan penuh air mata. Ia sangat terpukul melihat kematian yang diluar akal sehat yang terjadi pada istri tercintanya. "kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa? Kenapa!" Jerit Shin.

Matanya beralih pada seorang gadis kecil yang ia duga sebagai pembunuh Istrinya, yaitu putrinya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya apa yang terjadi disini.

"Saku, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Shin tanpa mempedulikan bahwa Sakura adalah putrinya.

"Saku tidak lakukan apapun, Chichi. Saku hanya ingin Mannequin baru dan Haha mengizinkannya. Jangan takut Chichi, Aku juga akan membuat Chichi menyusul Haha kok, Chichi tenang saja ya," Suara khas anak-anak itu kembali terdengar dari bibir mungi Sakura.

"Mannequin? Mannequin apa yang kau inginkan! Katakan padaku! Tapi kembalikan Rin milikku," Teriak Shin-lagi.

"Kau, Haha."

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?"

" **Aku ingin kau sebagai Mannequin-ku,** " Shin tersentak kaget.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Membunuhku? Kau pikir setelah kau membunuhku semua masalah selasai? Kau ingin dipenjara hah? Jika semua orang tau. Anak macam apa kau ini!" teriak Shin murka.

"Tidak Chichi, kau salah. Kalau Chichi dan Haha mati maka, keberadaan kalian akan benar-benar menghilang tanpa ada yang menyadarinya."

"Apa maksudmu! Apa yang kau bicarakan!" teriak Shin keras.

"Anugerah KAMI-SAMA," Ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

 _ **..Flashback..**_

"Hiks,Hiks, A-aku ingin Mannequin baru, Haha, dan Chichi terlalu sibuk, hiks. A-aku ingin. Ka-kami-sama, Saku Mohon, Sa-saku ingin Mannequin baru." Isak Sakura dengan keras dikamarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kesepian dan saat ini ia memiliki 2 harapan yaitu, Ia sangat menginginkan Mannequin baru dan Ia sangat ingin kedua orang tuanya terus bersamanya selama-lamanya.

"aku akan mengabulkannya." Ucap seseorang berjubah hitam yang tiba – tiba muncul di hadapannya, tanpa menginjakkan kaki di tanah.

"K-kami-sa-sama?" ucap Sakura memastikan.

"Ya, benar. Aku adalah Kami-Sama yang kau sebut-sebut itu." Ucap Demon itu berdusta padanya.

"Be-benarkah? Kau akan mengabulkan 2 keinginanku?" Sakura merangkak mendekatinya.

"Apapun untuk gadis manis sepertimu."

"Ja-jadi kau tau 2 keinginanku?" Sakura menatapnya berbinar. Ia tersenyum manis memandang wajah tampan Demon tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Mannequin dan kedua orang tuamu itukan?" ujar Demon itu meyakinkan.

"Kami-sama hebat! Saki desu."

"Saki?"

"Hum, Saki! Itu kata-kataku untuk mengucapkan kata Suki."

"Baiklah. Jadi, bagaimana jika kedua keinginanmu disatukan."

"Disatukan? Memangnya bisa?" Tanya Sakura dengan memiringkah kepalanya.

"Buat kedua orang tuamu menjadi Mannequin mu. Dengan cara membunuh mereka." Ucap Demon itu dengan wajah datar. "Bukan Cuma kedua orang tua mu yang bisa kau jadikan Mannequin, tapi semua orang bisa." Tanpa Sakura sadari Demon itu tersenyum mengerikan dihadapannya.

"Eh? Apakah itu boleh? Kata Kaa-san kalau aku melakukan itu, pak polisi bisa marah. Aku takut." Sakura menatap Demon itu dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah ada yang akan memarahimu. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan memberikan suatu 'Anugerah' padamu, semua orang yang kau bunuh keberadaannya pasti akan lenyap dari muka bumi ini."

 _ **..Normal Point Of View..**_

"Cerita tidak masuk akal! Aku tidak akan pernah percaya." Teriak Shin shock. Tatapan Sakura berubah jadi kosong dan dingin.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, Mari kita Coba," Sakura mengangkat tombak kayu yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Ti-tidak! Sa-sakura! Jangan!"

"So good bye, Haha," Sakura menatap Shin dingin. seolah tanpa jiwa. dan Shin percaya bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini bukanlah Sakura putrinya.

Sakura mengarahkan Kayu runcing itu tepat berada diatas Jantungnya , Sakura menancapkan kayu tersebut pelan-pelan seolah-olah ingin menyiksa Shin secara perlahan. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu untuk menancapkan kayu tersebut, yang jelas disitu terdapat tulang rusuk yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk melindungi bagian-bagian vital yang berada didada untuk dia hancurkan.

"Arhhhhh, Sa-Saku! Kau gila! Gila! Lepaskan kayu ini! Sakit!" teriak Shin dengan sedikit memberontak. Ikatan tali terlalu kuat yang menyebabkan ia susah untuk melepaskan diri. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya jika ia lepas, toh ia akan kehabisan darah lalu mati. Sama saja bukan?

Darah mengalir deras dari bagian dada Shin. Rasa sakit yang ia alami sekarang belum sebanding dengan kenyataan yang ia terima bahwa Sakuranya sendiri adalah pembunuh Istrinya. Kayu tersebut mulai tertancap lebih dalam. Sakura sengaja membiarkan kayu itu tertancap disana. Ia menyeringai.

"Selamat tidur, Chichi. Saku sayang Chichi."

 _ **Crattttt…**_

Kayu tersebut tertancap sempurna dijantung Shin. Darah mengalir keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Kemudian Sakura mencabut Kayu tersebut lalu melemparnya.

Ia yakin Shin telah mati. Ia melihat kedalam dada Shin yang telah berlubang. Ia memasukkan tangan kecilnya kedalam lubang tepat dijantung Shin. Ia mencengkram jantungnya dan menariknya keluar. Ia dapat merasakan beberapa otot-otot yang terputus saat ia menarik paksa jantung Shin yang masih berdetak sangat pelan bahkan hampir tak terasa. Ia menarik dengan keras hingga jantung tersebut keluar dari rongga dada Shin yang telah hancur itu.

"Jantung Chichi jelek. Aku tidak Suka," Sakura melempar jantung shin ketanah dan menginjaknya dengan Senang dan perlahan ia mulai melompat lompat bahagia diatas kubangan darah Haha dan Chichinya. Itu membuat kaki Sakura berlumuran darah, bukan hanya kakinya namun seluruh tubuhnya.

"Mannequin ku yang terindah dari Mannequin yang lainnya. Nee, kami-sama menurutmu bagaimana? Aku telah membuat Haha dan Chichi jadi Mannequin seperti keinginanku. Rasanya hatiku lega. Mulai sekarang, Haha, dan Chichi tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanku lagi," Ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan. Senyum mengerikan itu masih terpampang manis diwajahnya.

"Sekarang adalah waktuku untuk mempoles kedua boneka ku ini, hihihi." Tawa manis yang begitu menyeramkan bergema diruang bawah tanah yang digunakan Sakura untuk melakukan kegiatan berdosa tersebut, namun dia hanya anak kecil yang berumur 7 tahun, memangnya dia peduli dengan dosa? Dosa sebesar apa? Yang jelas ia tidak peduli. Membuat mannequin adalah pekerjaannya mulai sekarang.

10 Tahun berlalu, Sakura tumbuh sebagai pembuat Mannequin terkenal sampai seantero Jepang. Pembuat, pemain sekaligus penjual Mannequin ini sangat bangga dengan seluruh hasil karyanya, berumur 16 tahun dan sudah handal membuat karya yang mampu membuat orang jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihat karyanya. Siapa yang tidak iri dengan Sakura, Kaya, cantik, Genius, ramah, dan dikelilingi seluruh Pria diKonoha. Dan tidak ada yang akan pernah menyangka bahwa gadis manis ini adalah pembunuh professional.

"Saku-chan!" panggil seorang gadis manis dengan rambut poni blonde yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Gadis itu seraya berlari kearah Sakura. Sakura menoleh dengan senyum manis.

"Ino-chan, hihi~ apa kabarmu? Sudah lama tidak berjumpa ya." Ucap Sakura dengan sopan. Senyum manis Sakura membuat Ino sedikit iri, tetapi ia tau posisinya, ia adalah Sahabat gadis ini sampai selama-lamanya.

"Kabarku? Tentu saja baik, kalau dirimu? Oh iya, jangan-jangan kau sudah mempunyai kekasih yaa? Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku." Sakura tersentak dan terdiam sejenak saat mendengar kata-kata Ino lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Oh iya, maaf hehe. Aku tidak pernah bercerita denganmu, ya kau tau lah Ino-chan, pekerjaanku membuat Mannequin sangat melelahkan, dan kau tau, pagi aku sekolah hingga siang menjelang sore dan malamnya aku mencari bahan untuk membuat Mannequin. Itu melelahkan." Ino tersenyum lebar, Tanpa menyadari maksud dari kata kata Sahabatnya itu.

"Ya,ya,ya pengusaha Mannequin yang sangat sukses. Aku mengerti. Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tau." Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ah ya, kekasih ya? Sudah ada. Ia bernama Inuzuka Kiba." Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi porselen Sakura.

"Inuzuka? Inu? Hah? Ahahaha, kekasihmu tidak salah nama ya? Inu itu kan Anjing, hahahaha,"Ino tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Ya, kurasa dia salah nama hihi~ Ngomong ngomong dia adalah pengusaha Anjing loh, dia punya banyak sekali Anjing yang imut, makanya aku suka dengannya," Kekeh Sakura.

"Suka dengannya atau anjingnya?" ledek Ino seraya menyenggol bahu Sakura. Perjalanan mereka pulang dari Kampus dan SMA mereka. Sakura adalah murid di University Of Konoha Greather School memasuki semester 2. Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa gadis semuda ini sudah kuliah bahkan hampir memasuki semester 2, dia adalah gadis genius akselerasi langsung 2 kelas, memasuki SMA langsung lulus, pintar sekali bukan? Sedangkan sahabatnya sendiri, bahkan umur mereka sama saja dia baru saja kelas 3 SMA.

"okay, aku sudah sampai. Byeeeee Pig. Aku duluan ya. Sampai berjumpa lagi," Teriak Sakura yang langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah bak istana miliknya.

"Haahh, dasar gadis aneh. Selalu saja begitu, memangnya apa yang ia simpan didalam rumahnya, memangnya ada mayat. Ehhh, aku ini memikir yang tidak-tidak, haaahh." Gumam Ino pelan.

Brakkkkkk,

"Hah, hah, hah," deru nafas Sakura terus menerus bersahutan. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat penyimpanan mannequin-mannequin kesayangannya.

Ia membuka pintu ruang bawah tanahnya dengan melirik kekiri dan kanan, sudah pasti tidak ada orang, senyumnya mengembang begitu menyeramkan. "bagus, tidak ada yang mencurigaiku," Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat gelap dibawah sana tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun karena ini adalah dunianya. takut pada arwah? Maaf Maaf saja, ia tidak percaya akan hal itu.

"selamat sore Chichi, Haha. Apa kalian baik baik saja?" ucap Sakura lembut entah pada siapa. Disana hanya ada beberapa boneka yang menggantung. Dengan pencahayaan minim ia mendekati dua boneka yang diletakkannya rapih didalam lemari kaca. Ia membuka perlahan lemari tersebut dan mengambil boneka yang ia sebut sebagai Ibu. Lalu ia letakkan diatas sebuah meja yang cukup bersih.

"Sore Haha. Kau merindukanku? Aku baru saja pulang kuliah, Seharusnya Haha bangga denganku." Senyum menyeramkan itu kembali terukir diwajah cantik gadis yang berumur belum genap 17 ini.

Sakura membuka sebuah lemari yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk membuat makanan untuk boneka-bonekanya yang kelaparan. Hei apa aku sudah gila? Boneka kelaparan? Mungkinkah? Tapi begitulah yang dipikirkan gadis yang satu ini, mengerikan bukan? Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya membuat makanan ia kembali berjalan kearah Ibunya.

"Katakan Aaaa yang lebar, Haha." Tangan Sakura mengendalikan pergerakan boneka tersebut bagai memainkan boneka tangan. Ia menyuapkan satu sendok bubur, lalu bubur tersebut kembali mengalir ke saluran yang sudah sakura buat didalam tubuh boneka tersebut menuju bagian belakang tepat di punggung boneka malang tersebut. Benar benar gadis yang genius bukan?

"mendengar beberapa saat yang lalu bukanlah jadi? melodi jeritan ini indah dan bau yang anyir yang sangat sedap... Membuat semua boneka boneka terbangun. Kemudian aku akan mengambil pisau dan semuanya akan menjadi siap. sekarang pergi untuk tari, ambil tanganku Terlihat ke kanan, yang luka untuk kiri yang berkembang di mana-mana. Merah, Hitam dan misterius...Manusia Boneka Buatanku. Mari tari hermodo Waltz bersama-sama. Ini adalah awal dari kematian yang tak berujung merobek festejal. di ini parade kematian. HAHA! HAHAHA!" Alunan lembut nan menyayat itu selalu ia nyanyikan saat bersama sama dengan boneka-bonekanya. nyanyian yang berakhiran dengan tertawaan keras itu adalah nyanyian yang ia ciptakan sendiri, nyanyian yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri dan berlali ketakutan. Rasanya menyeramkan bukan?

 **To Be Continue**

 **Mina No Bell Present**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you want to review.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca. aku harap kau torehkan sedikit review untuk fict Nistaku ini.**

 **Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

 **Mina No Bell.**


	2. Kedua Sahabatku

Gomenne, bagi minna yang sudah menganggap ini SongFic. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud membuat ini menjadi songfic tapi bila ada yang menganggapnya demikian, tidak masalah. Dan maaf Minna, Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semua dichapter ini, mungkin semua penjelasannya akan terkuak di Chapter Akhir.

Spesial Thanks for review di chapter 1

 _ **yassir2374, Lilliana Hikari,** **,** **nelsonthen52,** **hanifah,** **mc-kyan,** **Raoul492,** **NururuFauziaa**_

 _And, Spesial thanks to my best friend **Stevi** for many idea. And to My Boyfriend **Fauzan** for supporting me._

 ** _HAPPY READING! DAN JANGAN LUPA MENINGGALKAN JEJAKNYA._**

.

.

 **MANNEQUIN**

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Angst

Chapter 2 : _Kedua Sahabatku._

Pair : Sakura H, Sasuke U. Tapi maaf ya minna, Sasuke Belum keluar disini, mungkin di Chapter depan^^

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tamunya. Ia menyiapkan beberapa makanan hidangan diatas meja saji yang sudah ia hias. Sebelumnya Ia telah mendapat pesan dari Sahabatnya, Ino dan Hinata. Mereka akan berkunjung untuk sekedar melepas penat sehabis sekolah. Sakura menerima mereka dengan senang hati karena memang hari ini adalah hari bebasnya, tidak ada kegiatan ataupun pekerjaan yang menantinya.

"Setidaknya aku telah menutup semua sumber kecurigaan. Aku tidak ingin dicurigai siapapun," gumamnya pelan saat meletakkan beberapa piring makanan yang telah ia masak.

"Ruang bawah tanah. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya. Aku tidak suka boneka berhargaku dilihat manusia menjijikan seperti mereka," Sakura berjalan kearah ruangan gelap dimana pencahayaan disana sangat minim sekali. Karena memang sengaja agar tidak ada yang berminat menginjakkan kaki disana.

Gadis itu kembali merapihkan dan mengecek ulang apa benar benar pintu itu sudah terkunci dengan rapat. Lalu ia menutupnya dengan kain hitam agar tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Chichi, Haha. Tunggulah sebentar disana. Akan ada tamu, dan jangan bersuara." Bisiknya diselah selah pintu yang ia kunci.

Ia menunggu dengan duduk manis dimeja makan yang telah rapih. Ia duduk termangu menunggu Orang yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya. Ia mempunyai pikiran untuk membuat Hinata dan Ino menjadi Mannequin barunya. "Mereka Cantik. Dan aku yakin mereka pasti sangat diminati," senyum mengerikan itu kembali muncul diwajah porselen bak boneka Barbie yang dulu ia sukai.

Tak lama ia menunggu, ia mendengar ketukan pintu dan menyerukan namanya.

"Mereka datang," bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Ia berjalan santai menuju pintu utama yang berada di Istananya itu. Lalu ia mengeluarkan beberapa kunci untuk membuka pintu megahnya itu dan mempersilahkan kedua Sahabatnya itu masuk.

Pintu terbuka, Kini dihadapannya Hinata dan Ino yang keliatan terengah-engah seperti dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu.

"Kau lama sekali sih Saku!?" seru Ino kesal. Disambuh kekehan dari Hinata.

"Ah, selama itukah? Seingatku, aku hanya berjalan selama kurang dari 5 menit," balas Sakura sembari mempersilahkan mereka masuk kedalam. Dibalas lirikan tajam Ino. Baru saja Ino ingin berteriak Hinata sudah mengambil alih pembicaraan membuat Ino makin kesal.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" ucap Hinata lembut disertai senyuman lembut keibuan dirinya. Sakura teriam sejenak lalu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kuliahku baik baik saja, bagaimana dengan kalian? Apakah Ujian sudah berlangsung?" Hinata dan Ino duduk di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan perapian dan TV LCD besar.

"Ya tentu saja baik Forehead. Kau ini bodoh sekali sih, sudah tau malah bertanya," Ucap Ino dengan perasaan masih kesal. Hinata hanya memandanginya bingung.

"Ahaha, kau tidak perlu semarah itu Ino," kekeh Sakura. Lalu melirik kekiri dan kanan untuk mencari dimana remote untuk menyalakan tv.

Ino menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Membuat niat Sakura menjadikannya sebagai boneka semakin meningkat. Mata Sakura menatap lurus kearahnya seakan tidak ada jiwa didalamnya.

Ino menatapnya bingung lalu lambaikan tangan didepan wajah Sakura. "Hei, kau kenapa Saku? Kau tidak enak badan?" ucapnya membuat Sakura tersadar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf, aku memang sedang sedikit tidak enak badan." Sakura berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan pelan kearah kamarnya.

"Hari ini si Forehead terlihat aneh. Ada apa dengannya," batin Ino.

Lalu Sakura kembali dengan wajah basah sehabis mencuci muka. Lalu ia tersenyum manis pada Hinata dan Ino.

"Kau baik baik saja Saku?" Hinata menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Kau seperti sedang kerasukan Saku, kau habis membunuh seseorang ya? Haha," ucapan Ino sukses membuat dada Sakura terguncang dan membuat wajahnya pucat pasi. 'Dia mengetahui?' DEG.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak perlu setegang itu Saku. Tidak mungkin sahabatku ini membunuh," tawa Ino sembari merangkul Sakura yang terlihat duduk dengan tegang.

"Tentu saja, aku tau. Memangnya kau ingin kubunuh juga?" Sakura melirik Ino dengan tatapan membunuh. Dan tidak ada yang sadar akan lirikan Sakura tersebut.

"Benarkah? Bunuh saja kalau kau bisa, dasar jelek." Ino berlari kebelakang Hinata sambil menjulurkan Lidahnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Hei, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa sajian untuk kalian. Jarang jarang bisa makan di istana kan? Siapa tau ini jadi yang terakhir kali," ucap Sakura santai dan berjalan kearah ruang makan. Dan lagi tidak ada yang menyadari ucapan bermakna lain yang Sakura ucapkan.

Hinata dan Ino sudah duduk dengan rapih dan didepannya sudah ada beberapa hidangan yang tersedia. Mereka tidak melihat tanda tanda keberadaan Sakura. Dimana Sakura? Tentu saja sedang berkutik dengan peralatan yang akan digunakan untuk mempoles kedua sahabatnya ini.

Sakura dengan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka dengan pakain Maid. Ino menengguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa kau berganti pakaian Saku?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Aku ingin jadi pelayan sekali sekali. Ehehe, maniskan?" ia berputar untuk menunjukkan bajunya kepada kedua Sahabatnya itu.

Mata Hinata berbinar sangat indah. "Aku suka baju itu. Waa, buatkan untukku Satu Saku!" Seru Hinata dengan keras. Dengan sigap Hinata berlari kearah Sakura untuk menyentuh pakaian ala maid yang indah dengan warna dasar Hitam dan dihiasi oleh renda putih. Sangat manis.

"Tentu nanti akan ku buatkan untukmu, Boneka manis," senyum Sakura yang mengerikan membuat Hinata memundurkan langkahnya takut. entah kenapa Hinata merasa ekspresi Sakura berubah jadi menyeramkan. Begitu menakutkan, sampai membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hina-chan? kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Sakura berjalan perlahan kearahnya dengan senyum mengerikan yang masih bertengger manis disana. Benar-benar pembunuh yang hebat. Hinata terus berjalan mundur bahkan saking ketakutannya ia tidak mampu untuk sekedar berbalik badan dan berlari menjauh. Seakan senyum itu menyedot segala energinya dan segala keberaniannya.

"Sa-saku? ja-jangan menakutiku." Sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas ada getaran takut dibalik suara Hinata. Senyumnya semakin mengembang seraya melihat wajah ketakutan Hinata yang amat manis baginya.

"Saku? apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya yang aneh.

Entah gerakan kilat seperti apa. Sakura melempar pisau tepat ke arah Ino. Dan Gotcha! tepat mengenai perut Ino dan membuat Ino terjatuh dan bersimbah darah. Melihat itu Hinata menjerit dan jatuh terduduk. Menyadari itu Sakura langsung menatapnya dan berbisik, "Sstt, jangan berteriak. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu,"

Ino masih berteriak kesakitan akibat dalamnya pisau tersebut menancap, entah Sudah berapa banyak darah yang keluar. dan Hinata masih menatap Sakura ketakutan dan terus mundur hingga terpojok. "aku ingin sedikit bermain-main denganmu." gumam Sakura pelan membuat Hinata bergidik ketakutan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku!" Jerit Hinata. Air matanya sudah menganak seperti sungai dipipinya yang kemerahan itu, membuat Sakura menjilat bibirnya melihat mangsa semanis ini.

"apa yang ku lakukan? mudah saja, aku akan membunuhmu." ucapnya pelan bahkan seperti bisikan.

"Hinata, kau tau? dibalik baju yang kau katakan manis ini, aku menyembunyikan alat-alat yang akan membuatmu terbunuh."

 ** _Jrassssss,_** Sakura membuka paksa bajunya hingga robek dan berserakan dimana-mana. Kini hanya menyisakan Bra dan Celana dalam hitamnya. Hinata menjerit saat melihat apa yang ada dibalik baju Sakura tersebut. Sakura menggantungkan banyak macam pisau ditubuhnya. Bahkan menyebabkan tubuhnya terluka kecil akibat tergores pisau pisau tersebut.

Sakura berjalan menjauhi Hinata dan mengambil jarum suntik yang sudah ia siapkan khusus disebuah nampan emas dimeja dapur. Dan dengan gerakan kilat ia melempar suntik jarum tersebut dan sukses menancap di dada Hinata. Hinata terjatuh karena kehilangan kesadarannya. Sedangkan Ino? ia sudah terdiam sejak tadi ditempat itu. Darahnya sudah tergenang disekitarnya. Lalu Sakura menghampiri Ino dan menendangnya. "Sudah mati eh? lemah sekali." Ujar Sakura Sarkastik. Lalu Sakura menyeret mereka berdua sekaligus sampai kedepan pintu dan membuka kain Hitam yang sengaja tergantung disana untuk menutupi pintu tersebut.

Selesai membuka pintu yang dipenuhi gembok itu, Ia melihat ke bawah tempat dimana ia menyimpan semua dosanya. Ia melempar Hinata dan Ino kebawah dan ia mendengar suara lenguhan kesakitan dari Hinata. Ia menuruni tangga dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menakutkan. "Dasar tidak berguna," Sakura menendang Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri hingga terlempar cukup jauh.

Gadis itu kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepala kedua orang tuanya dengan mengikat mereka berdua terlebih dahulu. Tapi dengan sedikit berbeda. Sakura mengikat mereka disalah satu kayu yang menopang tempat berdebu yang dipenuhi bau anyir tak sedap itu.

Sakura mengikat mereka layaknya mereka sedang berpose, ia menyatukan 2 tangan dalam satu ikatan dan ia menggantung mereka. Sebelumnya Sakura sudah melepaskan baju seragam ke dua gadis ini. Benar-benar seperti model model yang ia lihat di buku majalahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Hinata tersadar, Penglihatannya belum jelas dimana ia berada sekarang. Sakura menyadari pergerakan kecil dari Hinata dan tersenyum Simpul. " _Mannequin, mannequin. Inilah permainanku, bongkar pasang. Inilah keinginanku_." Alunan lembut tersebut membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya dan mulai menjerit. ia melihat Sakura sedang bermain-main dengan salah satu koleksi pedang yang ia miliki, terlihat jelas sedang mengasahnya dengan mesin pengasah yang sangat tajam.

"Kau sudah sadar Hina-chan?" ucapnya lembut sembari melirik Hinata lewat ekor matanya. ia belum berbalik ia masih tetap berkutik dengan pekerjaannya. Saat menyadari posisinya Hinata kembali memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatannya.

"Ah, aku melupakan salah satu alatku. Tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali." Sakura berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga dan keluar ketempat dimana ia meletakkan alat yang ia maksudkan.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini." Ia menoleh kesamping dan berteriak saat melihat Ino tergantung dengan perut yang terbuka lebar dan isi perutnya sudah berceceran kemana mana dan darah terus mengalir. Hinata mulai menangis. 'Ino, maafkan aku. Tapi berdoalah agar aku bisa terlepas lalu melaporkan Sakura ke polisi agar kau dapat tenang Ino.' isaknya.

Hinata terus menggoyang goyangkan tangannya kasar dan berharap ikatan tali ini mengendur agar ia dapat bebas. "Sedikit lagi," bisiknya dengan terus melirik kearah pintu yang masih terbuka.

Dan gotcha! tali itu terlepas dan Hinata dangat bersyukur karena itu dan mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikat kakinya juga. Tak lama tali tersebut terlepas dan ia berlari agar bisa selamat. Baru saja Ia menaiki tangga, Sakura sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hina-chan? mencoba kabur dariku?" ucap Sakura pelan. DEG! Hinata menatap keatas dan melihat tatapan kosong dari Sakura. Air matanya mulai menyeruak keluar. ia memundurkan langkahnya hingga terjatuh dari tangga tersebut. ia terus memundurkan langkahnya ketakutan.

Sakura terus menyeret sebuah kapak dan ia dapat melihat ada pistol di tangan kirinya. "Kemarilah Hina, jangan takut padaku." Sakura tersenyum puas saat melihat Hinata sudah terpojok didinding.

"Kau tau Hina? mencoba kabur dariku adalah kesalahan fatal. Kau tidak akan bisa lakukan itu padaku!" Teriak Sakura keras membuat Hinata makin menggigil ketakutan.

Sakura ngambil Salah satu cairan Asam yang sangat berbahaya yang ia miliki disalah Satu tabung. Kalian tau apa yang terjadi bila Cairan asam menyentuh permukaan kulit? yup, benar. Akan menghancurkan kulit kalian. ya Cairan AgNO3 atau disebut Silver Nitrate. Senyawa kimia ini dapat menyebabkan luka bakar atau kulit melepuh, entah darimana ia mendapatkan itu.

Lalu Sakura dengan cepat menyiramkan itu pada Hinata tepat diwajahnya, dan sukses membuat Hinata menjerit tidak karuan. "Sa-sakura! Kami-sama, Tolonglah aku!" teriaknya.

"Sayang sekali, ruangan ini kedap Suara Hinata. Dan kau tau? Kami-sama mendukungku." Sakura tertawa lepas saat melihat Hinata menggeliat kesakitan diatas lantai ruang bawah tanah ini.

Wajah Hinata sudah hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Namun Sakura tau, bahwa Hinata masih hidup dengan melihat nafas naik turun di perutnya. Sakura menyiramkan lagi Cairan tersebut disekujur tubuh indah Hinata. Membuat Hinata makin menggeliat dan menjerit kesakitan.

Kini tubuh Hinata telah rusak, sudah tidak ada lagi tanda tanda kehidupan darinya. "Dan lagi, aku harus mempoles mereka berdua." Sakura menyeret kapak tersebut dan mengalunkannya dengan Indah di atas kepala Hinata. Kepala Hinata menggelinding dan menyebabkan darahnya tumpah dan berserakan dimana-mana. Dan kini Sakura berjalan kearah Ino lalu mengalunkan kapaknya dan kearah kaki Ino.

 _ **Crasss,**_ Kaki Ino belum terputus dengan sempurna dan Sakura mengeryit bingung. Dengan kesal Sakura menarik kaki Ino menariknya terus sampai terputus. Sanyumnya mengembang. Ia tersenyum puas melihat semua hasil karyanya. "Kalian cantik," gumamnya pelan dan mengambil Kepala Hinata yang menggelinding. dan kembali menaruhnya dinampan yang telah Ia siapkan. Setelah kedua Kaki ino terputus, ia meletakkan kaki tersebut di salah satu Lemari yang ada diruangan gelap yang menakutkan itu. Lalu Sakura bermain dengan darah yang ada disana, melompat kegirangan lalu ia berjongkok, menangkup darah tersebut di kedua tangannya dan melemparnya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang bermain dengan air didanau yang tenang. Kebahagiaan tercekat jelas diwajahnya itu, ia tersenyum menyeramkan dan bangkit dari jongkoknya itu dan tersenyum memandang Hinata dan Ino yang sudah tergeletak tanpa nyawa di sisinya lalu kemudian ia tertawa keras, keras sekali.

Sakura duduk di kursi yang sudah ada disana dan mengeluarkan beberapa pisau bedah untuk mempoles kedua boneka barunya ini. Ia menggenggam kepala Hinata dan Menusuk matanya setelah itu dia menyabutnya dengan keras dan Sakura mengcongkel kedua mata indah milik Hinata yang masih kalah indah dengan mata Emeraldnya. Ia memasukkan mata boneka Palsu pada rongga mata Hinata yang kosong.

Setelah lelah, Sakura berpikir untuk melanjutkannya besok. Ia tersenyum saat menutup Pintu ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Dan beristirahat sampai besok karena besok ia harus masuk kuliah. Dan akhirnya Hidangan yang ia siapkan Sia-sia, karena memang tidak ada yang memakannya. Mungkin besok akan ku berikan pada boneka-bonekaku yang kelaparan. pikirnya.

"Ini adalah festival kematian, dimana Dia menunggumu untuk menguburkan dirimu sendiri. Hitam, merah dan, misterius. Boneka Manusia buatanku. Mari menari bersamaku, merayakan festival kematian yang akan dikenang seluruh Boneka sebagai kematian paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada. Rasa Sakit, Jerit pilu, Tetesan darah adalah makananku sehari-hari. Dan Kamu adalah Sasaranku selanjutnya. Tunggu saja disitu, aku akan datang kekamarmu dan mencongkel kedua matamu. Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah." Alunan Lagu tersebut Alunan yang membuat bulu kuduk setiap pendengar akan berdiri dan berlari ketakutan.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo, Minna-chan. Maaf ya chapter 2 cuma segitu doang, karena Otak Bell lagi buntu nih, ehehehe..**

 **Mungkin fict ini akan sampai chapter 5 saja, uhmm mungkin ya. Soalnya bisa lebih dan Bisa kurang juga ehehe tergantung Otaknya Bell nya deh.. ehehe**

 **Bell engga Tergila-gila sama review kok, tapi Bell hanya mengharapkan saran dan kritik saja supaya selanjutnya Karya Bell akan lebih bagus dan menyenangkan kalian. Tapi bagi Minna yang sudah Fav dan Follow Karya Bell, Bell berterimakasihhh dengan sangat ya. Oh iya, Bell sudah fast update nih, semoga Minna-chan semua senang dengan Chapter ini, Bila ada yang tidak puas boleh ditorehkan di Review dan bila ada yang puas boleh juga ditorehkan. Bell sangat bersyukur dengan Minna yang sudah mendukung Bell dan terus mengikuti Fict Bell ini, Hontou Ni Arigatou Gozaimasu ya minna-chan.**

 **Kalau pembunuhannya kurang seru, Minna boleh tuliskan Saran untuk Chapter depan dan Bell akan dengan senang hati menulisnya Dan Terimakasih buat Minna yang sudah membuang waktunya untuk membaca Fict nista Bell ini. Sampai Jumpa dichapter depan ya Minna^^**

"BELLE"


	3. Kare wa Kami-sama & Kagoze

**Mannequin**

Chapter 3 : _Kare Wa Kami-sama(Dia adalah Tuhan) & Kagoze_

Genre : Thrill, Horor, Mystery, Suspense

Characters : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha,Inuzuka Kiba, Kagoze.

 **Disclaimer :** **Naruto and all characters** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but **Mannequin** belongs to Mina No Bell.

 **Warning : Typo(s) , AU, Sakura no Yandere, Death Character's,**

 _ **Lemon chapter.**_

 **Happy Reading**

 **Read And don't forget to Review**

 **Mina No Bell Present**

* * *

Ini adalah Hari Senin, hari dimana Sakura masuk kuliah di semester barunya, yaitu semester 3. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak Ia membunuh kedua Sahabatnya, Ino dan Hinata. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Malah ia sangat bangga dengan seluruh yang ia punya sekarang. Dan beberapa minggu lalu saat Sakura sedang mengadakan Pameran dan lelang lelang Boneka, Boneka Ino dan Hinata terjual dengan harga yang cukup tinggi yaitu 15.000 US dollar. Dengan itu ia sangat senang dan bahagia.

Sakura mengendarai mobilnya kearah Universitasnya yaitu University Of Konoha Greather School yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia tersenyum sembari mengalunkan Lagu kesayangannya.

"Mannequin, mannequin Kimi no shine desu." Ia menyanyikan bait terakhir lagu tersebut dengan sangat lembut menimbulkan kesan yang sangat mengerikan. Saat ia sedang berbelok tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata yang melaju dari belakangnya. Hampir saja menabraknya. Sakura membanting stir dengan terburu buru dan ia menghela nafas saat mobilnya tidak tercium oleh tembok besar didepannya.

Ia berdecih kesal, dan beruntung mobil itu juga ikut berhenti sampingnya. Dengan penuh emosi ia keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Ia berjalan kearah mobil tersebut hendak membentak sang pemilik mobil.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih! Tidak bisa menyetir ya jangan menyetir! Otakmu itu dipasang!" teriak Sakura memukul-mukul kaca spion mobil silver keren tersebut.

Orang didalam mobil tersebut mendesah kesal, "Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan gadis gila seperti ini sih," Decihnya pelan.

Pria itu membuka Kaca mobilnya perlahan lalu membuka kaca mata hitam yang ia pakai. Sakura terpana saat melihat hal itu. Bukan, bukan. Bukan terpana karena ketampanan sang pemilik mobil, tapi terpana saat melihat wajahnya. Sungguh, ia kenal pria ini.

"Dewa!" Seru Sakura kaget dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping kanannya memastikan tidak ada orang disebelahnya yang disebut Kami-sama oleh gadis ini.

"Kau Dewa!" teriak Sakura bahagia.

"Dewa? Aku? Kau bercanda?" Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya saat Sakura menunjuk dirinya Kami-sama.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau memang Dewa! Aku yakin kau Dewa-ku! Akhirnyaa.. 10 tahun kita tak berjumpa," ucap Sakura senang lalu menangkup Wajah tampan Sasuke. Rona kemerahan muncul disisi sisi wajah pria tampan itu. Pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang berani melakukan ini padanya.

"Dewa.. aku rindu sekali padamu, kau tau! Aku sudah mewujudkan semua keinginanku yang dulu itu!" Ucap Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang berada didalam mobil sementara dirinya diluar. Wajah Sasuke sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, dia gelagapan saat Sakura memeluknya erat.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, sudah seenaknya menyebutku Dewa lalu memelukku lagi!" seru Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena malu dan tatapannya yang sombong.

"Aku tidak seenaknya menyebut kok. Aku tau kau ini benar-benar Dewa." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

"Dulu saat umurku 6 Tahun, aku menyebutkan keinginanku karena aku benar-benar kesepian dan ketakutan saat itu, dan tak lama kemudian kau datang dan memberiku solusi dan Anugrah padaku! Kau benar-benar tidak ingat, Dewa?" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah merasa pernah melakukan hal itu padamu! Mungkin kau melindur." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Ia menatap Sakura angkuh lalu menutup pintu mobilnya lalu melaju tanpa memikirkan teriakan-teriakan gadis yang menurutnya Aneh dan agresif itu.

Sementara, Sakura terus saja memanggilnya dan akhirnya ia menyerah dan masuk kedalam mobil untuk pergi ke Kuliahannya. "Apa benar Dewa melupakanku? Ah tidak mungkin rasanya. Mungkin ia tidak mau membeberkan identitasnya di muka Umum." Gumamnya sendiri.

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di Universitasnya dengan rasa bahagia karena akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan Dewanya yang telah menghilang 10 tahun itu.

"Aku tidak mempunyai waktu lagi, aku harus cepat-cepat membunuhnya. Dasar Anjing merepotkan," Sakura berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kampusnya. Aura kegelapan menyeruak dari dalam dirinya, hingga orang yang melewatinya dapat merasakan hal itu.

Ia mengambil handphone disaku celananya, lalu mulai menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengentik sebuah pesan untuk kekasih bodohnya yang sedang bercumbu dengan gadis berambut merah yang menggunakan kacamata, entahlah siapa gadis tengil itu.

Ia kembali memasukkan handphonenya setelah selesai berkutat, "Ah rasanya aku tidak tahan untuk membuatmu berteriak menjerit namaku, Kiba."

 _ **PESAN :**_

 _ **JEMPUT AKU SEPULANG SEKOLAH, AKU INGIN MEMBERIMU KEJUTAN.**_

 _ **SEND**_

Otaknya tidak berhenti memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Sakura kepadanya. Pikiran mesum untuk melakukan BDSM pun terlintas diotak bodohnya. "Karin, milikmu sudah tidak sempit lagi, jadi kurasa kita putus." Gadis yang merasa namanya disebutpun menoleh kasar kearah pria yang berbisik ditelinganya.

"A-apa!?"

"Kau bercanda Kiba? Kau yang membuatnya tidak sempit lagi dan seenak jidatmu memutuskanku begitu saja? Kau gila ya!?" Ucap Karin dengan nada sarkastik.

"iya kau benar, aku yang membuatnya dan yang lebih bodoh lagi kau menikmatinya. Lagipula dari awal kita bertemu kau juga sudah tidak perawan lagi." Kiba menyeringai menatap wajah shock Karin.

 _ **Plakk**_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Kiba, jemarinya mengelus pipinya sembari menahan sakit.

"Kau benar-benar gila, kau gila, k-kau, berani-beraninya, hiks," Karin berlari meninggalkan Kiba yang tengah dilanda rasa sakit dipipinya.

"Ha, ya kau benar, aku memang sudah gila." Gumamnya pelan.

Sakura tersenyum puas dibalik dinding, sedari tadi kedua Emeraldnya menatap drama pasangan yang sangat dramatis itu. Tatapannya menyiratkan kepuasan atas kemenangannya. Bibirnya tak berhenti membuat lengkungan yang indah disertai lesung dikedua sisi dipipinya.

"Pasangan bodoh dan akhirnya berakhir dengan mengenaskan pula. Tenang Karin, aku akan membalaskan dendammu padanya. Aku akan membuat Ia menyesal nantinya,"

* * *

0oo0

Sakura pernah membunuh salah satu office boy dikampusnya yang berusaha melecehkannya tahun lalu. Sampai sekarang ia menyembunyikan mayatnya dibawah tanah dimana tidak ada satupun yang berani mengunjungi bawah tanah kampusnya yang terkenal penuh dengan roh halus itu. Ya, semua orang kecuali gadis yang menyebar rumor itu sendiri.

Kini kaki-kaki jenjang milik gadis itu berjalan menyusuri ruang bawah tanah yang sangat gelap tanpa pencahayaan sedikitpun. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah senter kecil yang ia ambil saat istirahat tadi siang. Ia menyorotkan cahaya senternya ke salah satu brangkas yang tidak terlalu kecil disudut ruangan.

Hanya dia yang tau kunci pembuka brangkas tersebut. "kagoze, apa kabarmu? Sudah 2 bulan sejak terakhir kali aku mengunjungi tempat ini, kau tau? Aku merindukan tatapan mesummu saat setiap kali kau menatapku, aku bahkan masih ingat jelas kejadian pada hari itu. Hari dimana kau mencoba untuk merebut kesucianku. Tapi usahamu gagalkan? Maafkan aku harus membuatmu menderita begini, ini salahmu karena melakukan itu padaku, padahal aku tidak punya niatan untuk membunuhmu waktu itu. Ah tapi ya kau tau lah, jiwa jahatku keluar saat itu jadi aku harus membunuhmu.

"Ah iya, apa kau merindukan ku? Ah pasti tidak, kau hanya merindukan tubuhku, iya kan? Sedih sekali aku. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, aku tidak punya waktu lagi. Lain kali aku akan mengunjungimu lagi, Sampai jumpa.

Sakura beranjak keluar dari tempat gelap itu dan menutup pintu tua tersebut. Bunyi decitan terdengar saat ia berusaha menutup pintu besar tua dan berkarat tersebut. Setelah ia benar-benar keluar dan meninggalkan tempat itu mendadak terdapat bayangan hitam yang keluar dari ruang gelap tersebut.

Bayangan hitam tersebut semakin lama semakin jelas dan timbullah sosok menyeramkan keluar dari tempat itu. Ya benar, dia adalah hantu Kagoze yang sangat terkenal dikampusnya. Hantu yang akan menangkap dan memakan gadis perawan yang sendirian berjalan ditengah malam di area kampusnya. Gadis yang ditangkap dan dimakan olehnya akan ikut merasakan penderitaannya akibat dibunuh oleh Sakura.

Hantu Kagoze digambarnya dengan sosok yang amat menyeramkan. Dengan mulut terbuka sangat lebar dan gigi runcing didalamnya, tanpa satu mata dan hanya memiliki 2 jari dikedua tangannya. Wajahnya penuh dengan darah akibat Sakura merobek kulit wajah Kagoze sewaktu itu. Hantu Kagoze akan membunuh dan membinasakan semua gadis perawan kecuali Sakura seorang. Bahkan Kagoze tidak berani untuk menampakan diri didepan Sakura.

 _Sakura, aku minta maaf telah melakukan itu pada hari itu. Aku sangat menyesal, tapi aku minta tolong dengan sangat padamu Sakura, jangan pernah membenciku dan jangan mengunjungiku lagi, dengan begitu aku dapat tenang. Terimakasih pada hari itu kau telah membunuhku, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu, sama sekali tidak. Aku mencintaimu._

Sakura membacanya dengan tatapan kosong, tidak ada rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya. Ia merobek surat yang terbuat dari darah tersebut. Perlahan senyumnya mengembang. "Aku tidak ingin kau tenang Kago, aku ingin kau tetap menculik gadis-gadis yang kau maksud itu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah membunuhmu sewaktu itu, karena dengan begitu kau dapat terus melihatku tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain." Senyum Kagoze perlahan mengembang dibelakang tubuh Sakura.

Kagoze sebenarnya adalah pria tampan dengan surai ungu dan mata ungu sayu miliknya. Kagoze juga adalah pria kaya yang mendaftar menjadi office boy dikampus Sakura karena ingin terus melihat Sakura setiap saat. Pada hari itu Kagoze tidak sengaja menabrak Sakura saat berjalan menyebabkan Sakura jatuh dan roknya terbuka. Kagozepun menjadi gelap mata dan meraba pada Sakura, setelah Kagoze sadar iapun mundur menjauhi Sakura dan berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa karena sangat merasa bersalah, namun Sakura malah memukul punggung Kagoze dengan balok kayu yang membuat Kagoze pingsan dan berakhir dengan pembunuhan Kagoze. Setelah hari itu, Kagoze benar-benar lenyap seperti ditelan bumi, tak ada yang ingat padanya kecuali Sakura. Sampai saat ini, Kagoze tidak dendam pada gadis itu dan tetap mencintainya.

To Be Continue

* * *

 **A/N**

Hai-hai, maaf chap yang ini singkat banget dan updatenya lama banget soalnya Bell banyak banget urusan disekolah ehehe, bell up hari ini berhubung besok itu Haloween wehehe ya meramaikan hari kesukaan Bell aja :v

oh iya soal chap ini kenapa ada Kagoze? soalnya Kagoze adalah satu-satunya orang yang Sakura bunuh namun tidak berakhir menjadi bonekanya.

Dan, soal yang bilang fict ini agak nge weabo aku minta maaf, itu udah aku benerin di chap ini, semoga reader semua suka^^

yo~ aku minta Review untuk kritik dan sarannya. Gunakan bahasa yang sopan ya~ makasih juga buat silent Reader semua^^ makasih udah ngabisin waktunya cuma buat fict abal ini. sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya doain semoga fast update ya! baii~ buat yang ga suka gore or horror jangan nekad buat ngelanjutin ya^^ daisuki~

Belle


End file.
